Castlenapped
by Mariah94
Summary: Richard was being Castlenapped? By detective Demming? What?
1. Chapter 1

Okay:) This started out as one of my drabbles, but while watching some youtube videos, I got this hilarious idea in my head. And as out of character as it is, I think you'll love it. It's a two-parter. I think. But enjoy:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Richard Castle; famous mystery writer, father, ex husband times two and adventurous child-like adult, sat lying in bed at 4 AM, unable to think of anything to do.

Shipping himself off to the Hamptons was not a good idea. Maybe sending Gina off in her own cab was a bad idea as well.

_No._

He couldn't stand that woman. There's a reason she's his _ex_ wife. She's honestly worse than a deep fried Twinkie. And don't we all know how bad a deep fried Twinkie can be.

Even so, he was bored. He was lonely. He missed the city. His apartment. The precinct. Kate.

_Kate._

Oh god, how he much he misses that gorgeous detective of his.

_His_?

What was he thinking?

She's not _his._ She belongs to Detective Demming.

He tried to like Tom, he really did. But he soon realized that he couldn't become friends with someone trying to build a more-than-friendship bond with her.

It could have been anybody; he still wouldn't like 'em.

And so it is, reality struck him in the face two weeks ago today. It hit him harder than a penny falling from the empire state building. And apparently that penny will be the death of you if it hits you in the head.

Rick was falling _harder_ than a penny from the empire state building. He was falling, falling, falling-

_Splat._

He's shattered into god knows how many pieces at the bottom.

Whose fault was it? It wasn't like somebody pushed him. And he didn't _jump_. Not intentionally.

He didn't even realize he was falling until it was too late. He was already tumbling down, down, down-

No matter if he was pushed. No matter if he jumped. Accidental or not.

It was too late.

He was too late.

Oh, but he wasn't innocent. He knows what he missed.

His chance.

She was going to say something important. Now, it could have been something totally out of the way, but he's pretty damn sure it was about them.

Call him crazy, but Detective Kate Beckett was about to open up.

He knows that much.

Still doesn't know why.

Well, he could go ask. But Rick's pretty sure he's already done enough damage.

Leave them be.

Leave _her_ be.

Richard Castle is known as a very, extremely selfish man. But this, this wasn't selfish.

This was self inflicting pain into _his _gut. His insides. His _heart._

For her.

For Detective Katherine Beckett.

'Cause if he stuck around any longer, he'd of done something stupid. Something beyond stupid. He'd have ruined everything they had.

He'd have ruined her.

_Let her be happy_.

That's what he tells himself every time he picks up the phone or his keys.

Let her be.

_She's happy with him._ That's all he has to think, and those keys are back on the table. That phone is no longer dialing.

He has a certain Nikki Heat novel to finish, anyways.

_Ah! Now, there's something to do_.

With extreme effort, he climbs out of bed. Heads to the take a quick shower. Shave?

_Not today._

He's too lazy, too tired, to care.

He won't be seeing anybody until the fall, anyways. So what's it matter?

It doesn't.

He wonders into his kitchen, opens the cupboard and finds one thing.

Whipped cream.

He always has whipped cream.

That'll cheer him up, yeah? It always does.

Unless it's empty.

"Dammit!" He says louder than expected. He shakes the canister and puts it to his mouth again.

_Just my luck._

It's then that he hears the obnoxious yelling from his front porch.

"Castle! I know you're in there! I swear I will break down this fucking door if you don't answer it in the next twenty seconds!"

He pauses.

_Who the hell is that?_

"Sixteen seconds!"

He walks to his door, still shaking the can.

"Thirteen!"

"Alright! Chill out, I'm coming." He says, hoping to shut whoever the hell was at his door up.

One lock slips out of place and he decides to look out of the peep hole.

"The hell?" he grumbles, opening the door. "_Demming?_"

"Damn right it's Demming! You stupid little-"He grabbed Rick by the rim of his tee shirt and dragged him onto the porch.

"Okay, buddy. I don't know who stepped on your little parade-"

"You stepped on my parade!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "You!"

Rick scoffed and tried his hand at the whipped cream again.

"I have no clue-"He stopped when some of his favorite cream came out. "Wha your talki bout." He finished, his mouth full.

"Of course you don't." Demming sneered. "You left before she could tell you."

"Who could tell me what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow once he swallowed.

"_Beckett._" He emphasized.

"Oh-"Castle shook his head. "What?"

"What?"

"_What_ was she going to tell me?"

"I don't know, but it was obviously important!"

"Well, obviously! Wait, how do you know she was going to tell me something?"

Demming groaned and pushed Castle off of his porch and into the yard. "Go!" He barked.

Castle turned around, confused. "Where?"

"To my car. Go!"

"What? Why?"

" 'Cause you're going to fix whatever you did!"

"What I did?"

"Castle-"

"Can I change?" He asked, looking down at his pajama pants.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Get in the car!"

"Fine!" Castle huffed, setting off towards the undercover Demming drove.

He was being _Castlenapped_ by Detective Demming?

Why?

He doesn't know, but he's too tired, too broken, to care.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhm, well. It's been a while. Remember me? haha.

Right, well this chapter came out of absolute nowhere. Seriously, I was making waffles, and all the sudden the image of Castle walking in the precinct with superman pj's arose in that head of mine. Short story shorter, I remember somebody mentioning how they'd like to see Castle in superman pj's. Alas, instead of writing a seperate one-shot, I added it to this little plot bunny.

Yeah.

Maybe you should go read chapter one to refresh yourself.

Teek.

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett rolled into the precinct at 5:45, coffee in one hand, case file in the other. She sat down and rubbed her eyes. Two hours of sleep was not enough.

"Ugh." She grumbled as she opened up the file she'd been staring at all night.

She'd been staring, but she wasn't reading. Thinking of other things. Less important, but more interesting things.

Like Richard Castle.

The smart ass had been in her head for days now. Weeks. She'd be recalling something he said, something he did. And she'd turn to her left, ready to quote it.

But he wouldn't be there.

And then it would hit her again.

He's gone. To the Hamptons. With his ex wife. Publisher, Whatever.

Two weeks ago today.

Feels like forever, though. Each day's been dragging by.

Kate's never been a 'what if?' kind of girl. At least not until recently. Now the scene plays over and over in her head. If Gina hadn't shown up, what would she have said?

"_Castle, I'd like to go to the Hamptons."_

"_Castle, I've come to realize I think of you as more than a friend."_

"_Castle, Demming's out of the picture. You don't have to leave."_

Castle this, Castle that.

Damn that stupid man.

She honestly doesn't blame him though. This was initially her fault. He didn't know she'd broken up with Demming. Naturally, Castle being Castle, he asked somebody else.

But it had to be _her._

He had to run away with somebody he'd once been married to.

Once loved.

"Damn." She mumbled out loud.

"Excuse me?" Esposito asked, walking into the squad room.

"Hm?" Kate asked, standing up. "Oh, sorry Esposito."

"No problem, boss." He paused. "So, uh, how are you?"

"Fine." She answered quickly. Esposito gave her a look letting her know he knew she was lying. She headed for the break room.

_I need a break._ She thought.

Vacation?

A few weeks off would be nice.

She couldn't leave the job though. She couldn't just run off until the fall.

Like some people.

_Stupid._

How could she even put herself in that situation? She should have known it wouldn't work. She let herself feel those feelings. That was fine. But to tell him?

Stupid.

But she knows now.

She knows she can't let him in. Things like the scene two weeks ago prove how different they are. She's a workaholic. He runs off to the Hamptons whenever pleases.

They wouldn't fit.

They wouldn't be good.

Right?

_Stop it!_ She demanded. _Stop it right now!_

She needs to stop thinking these thoughts. No more 'what ifs.'

It wasn't healthy.

Not at all.

Kate shook her head and headed out of the break room.

_Back to work. Back to reality._

She sat down and started glazing the case file in front of her.

And then she noticed the screams.

"Move!" she heard a voice yell from the elevators.

"I'm moving, you idiot. Will you let go?" another voice.

"No! Now hurry up!"

_Oh no._

She stared at the case file ahead of her hoping it would take her away from the situation she was about to face.

"Let go!"

"_What the hell?_" Kate asked, standing up and turning around. "Castle?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing. "And Demming? What the hell is going on?"

"I have no clue." Castle answered. "And nice to see you too, Detective."

"Demming?" She asked.

"I don't know." He grumbled. "You two need to get your stories straight." He huffed and shoved Castle away from him. "But I am not about to sit around all summer and watch you mope over this idiot." Without another word, he stalked out of the room and into the elevator.

Um, okay.

Kate watched Demming walk away with a very confused look on her face. She looked back at Castle and suppressed a laugh.

"Nice pants." She noted, pointing to his _Superman_ pajamas.

Castle looked down and then back up, his face blushing. "Well, you see…" he started.

"Ah. No." Kate shook her head. "Come on." She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the nearest observation room. She closed the door behind her with a click, and took a moment to breathe.

Well, Castle was back.

* * *

Mistakes are mine. Character's aren't.

I have to say, it was really hard to write in Demming. I mean, he's LONG gone in the show. Or so I hope. That's what I get for waiting so long to update, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who's back? Heh. Well, after an interesting threat (I'll never, ever, put the life of EO in danger,) and many requests to continue... you get another chapter. Yes, this story is severly out plotted by the show. But eh, I don't care. Yes, I know Gina is not cleared up in this chapter. And well, I don't feel like clearing her up either. I didn't even want to _mention_ her... but I had to. Yeah, so Gina is just gone. Out of the picture. Vanished. Let's say... Voldemort recruited her, and then Harry killed her. Yeah.

Mistakes are mine, but Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett are not. And neither is Demming or Gina (Not that I'd take any ownership over them anyways.)

Thanks to stevieLUVSAlex for threatening me into actually sitting down and writing this. Needless to say, that was my inspiration. :D

* * *

The silence was piercing. It was void; empty. The recently reconciled duo stood across from each other, their gazes slicing right through the tense air.

It wasn't awkward though, despite what one would think.

The atmosphere was tense, yeah. But almost comforting. One moment, the two are unsure of where they stand. But now, well, now they have some talking to do. It was time to find some answers.

Beckett took a step back, sitting on the tabletop. Castle stood about three feet from her, leaning casually against the observation room wall.

The detective cleared her throat just as Castle started to speak. He stopped and nodded to the detective. She lightly shook her head.

"Go on," she said.

Castle smiled, letting out a deep breath before starting. "I-um… Demming sort of… stole me."

"Stole you?"

"Yeah... he showed up at my beach house and literally _stole_ me."

"So… he kidnapped you?"

He nodded, "Well, yeah."

Beckett fought the urge to laugh aloud. She suppressed a smirk, pursing her lips together with a giggle.

Castle frowned, stuffing his hands roughly in his pockets. "What?" he mumbled.

"Demming kidnapped you."

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh, come on, Castle!"

The writer continued to frown, his gaze on the floor.

"You have to admit, it's pretty funny."

"Yeah… I guess so."

Beckett grimaced at Castle's somber mood. This wasn't him.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not acting yourself, Castle. You're all… down."

Castle sighed, and Beckett's chest began to ache. What happened to him?

"Castle, look at me," she pleaded.

The writer looked up, and Beckett straightened up, extremely confused. His eyes were sparkling. She gaped at him.

"Castle!" she groaned in frustration. How could she miss-read him so terribly?

"Aww. Come on, Beckett!"

"I thought you were upset," she snapped, "I was seriously worried for a second!"

"Well… if it helps, I am upset. I let myself get _Castlenapped_ by Demming. I should know better." he feigned disgust with his last statement.

Beckett sighed despite her bright smile. "So nothing's wrong?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _nothing._ I'm actually confused." he admitted.

"Yeah? Well that makes two of us."

"Care to share?"

"Share what?"

"Your confusion… duh."

Beckett rolled her eyes at the writer before shaking her head. "I just… one minute I was doing paperwork, and the next I hear you and Demming. It's just, surprising."

"Tell me about it."

The two shared a look, a Castle coughed nervously.

"So tell me, Castle. How _did_ you come to be kidnapped-"

"Castlenapped." Castle interrupted.

"Excuse me, _Castlenapped_, by Tom?"

Castle winced as he heard the detective's first name role off Beckett's tongue.

"Well, I was searching for some whipped cream, and next thing I knew, _Tom_ was banging at my door. He threatened me… I had to open it."

Beckett grinned, "Would you like to press charges?"

"Despite how much enjoyment that would bring me…no. The man doesn't deserve to lose his career over me. Plus, he seemed to have reason behind his very unwanted visit. He was rambling about you… I'm assuming the two of you are through?"

"Yup…" the detective nodded, "Have been for a while."

"Oh."

Castle mentally hit himself. _That explains everything._

"I would say I'm sorry, but... " Castle stopped himself before saying something wrong. He met the detective's eyes, his showing that although he was glad Demming was gone, he didn't want Beckett to be hurting.

"Understood."

"You should have called," he said softly.

The detective scoffed. "Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "Because that would have worked out so well with you and Gina."

"I'd have come back sooner."

"It doesn't work like that, Castle. You can't just decide to go into a relationship, and then suddenly drop it and expect me to let you in with open arms."

"That's not what would have happened."

"Yeah? Well what would have happened?" she snapped at him, her tone bitter.

"Jesus, I don't know!" Castle pushed himself off the wall and started to pace, "It's not like it matters now, anyway."

"Obviously."

Castle sighed, running a hand through his hair. He turned to the detective and shrugged. "I-" he hesitated, "I messed up."

"Yeah, well…" the detective paused, pursing her lips together. "So did I."

Castle stopped pacing and smiled. He beamed, a weight finally being lifted off his shoulders. His detective was opening up.

"Truce?" he asked, walking over and offering his hand to Beckett.

She eyed his hand nervously. "Truce?"

"I messed up, you messed up. Let's do it right this time."

Beckett grinned, shaking her head and chuckling to herself. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she started, "But you deserve it, Castle." She took his hand, shaking it resolutely.

"Truce."

* * *

Yeah, obviously my writing style changed for this chapter. I didn't notice until I was halfway through... and then it was too late to turn back. I like this chapter... I swear I started this with full intentions of finishing it with a much needed make out session between CB, but this is where my inspiration took me. It's 1:18AM, and I have my last class tomorrow. Wow, what a sad excuse.

On a good note, I've got a new story in the works. Caskett angst, with a developing relationship between our favorite duo. Wanna know a secret? They wake up in bed together, with no memory of what happened.

Serious.

Be looking for it soon.


	4. 4

Can I just go ahead and give myself a high 5? Or a pat on the back? I've updated three stories today. It's a good thing, and a bad thing.

My chemistry book is crying.

* * *

Normally, Detective Beckett knew exactly what was going on. She knew what was, when, and why anything was happening. She's the precincts lead detective, she _has_ to know.

But, as of three weeks ago, and counting, Beckett's world was turned upside down. For the good, of course. Kate _willingly_ took Castle's hand that day in the precinct. She was glad to have him back, and call her wrong, but she was ready to bring him in with open arms, despite her persisting otherwise.

Yeah, three weeks to the date… and things were going well.

"Castle,"Beckett pulled the writer closer, so he was resting between her legs as she sat on the countertop in her kitchen.

She immediately pulled his face down to hers, her intentions clear. The writer struggled though, and pulled back with a devilish smirk.

"_Castle."_

Castle stubbornly shook his head, determined to keep true to his word. "Un un, Kate. You know the deal. _You _agreed to it."

"That was only so we could get past Esposito… come on, Cas-"

"Ah."

The detective frowned.

Castle leaned forward, and Beckett grinned, knowing she would always get _her_ way. To her disappointment, the writer stopped at the top of her head, giving it a simple peck before backing away to his previous distance.

"You can do it, Kate. I have faith in you."

The detective groaned, "I hate you."

"If I recall correctly, last night you were telling me otherwise-"

"_Castle,"_ she smacked him playfully, her face blushing at the memory.

"Aww, come on, Kate." Castle's face dropped, and he when he looked back up, his eyes were watery and wide.

"Oh no, Castle. Not the puppy face."

"You made a deal," he quipped, "Time to follow through with it."

"Why?" the detective crossed her arms and straightened up. She could be stubborn to.

"Beecaaause, " he moved slightly closer, "I want to hear my name roll off your tongue. It would be incredibly sexy. In fact, you could even use that accent of yours-"

Beckett rolled her eyes before pushing Castle back and hoping off the table. "I have to work, Castle."

The writer placed his hands on the detective's waist, softly forcing her back against the counter. Beckett instinctively pulled him against her.

Castle dipped his head, brushing his lips across hers. "I'll let it go," he said softly, "For now."

"Good."

Before Castle could respond, Beckett took charge of the situation and pulled him back to her.

* * *

Beckett's refusing to call him Rick? What? We can't have that... now can we?


End file.
